Bad Things
"Machine Gun Kelly is a very talented artist and the song is incredibly compelling to me. We actually had to record it separately! We were both on tour at the time. I think it’s beautiful and I felt connected to it right away—the beauty and contradiction of innocence of the “good” girl character who has these feelings about the “bad” boy that she just can’t deny." - Camila on Bad Things About The song was released on October 14, 2016 and was produced by The Futuristics. Its music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered on December 1, 2016. The song features an interpolation of Fastball's 1999 single "Out of My Head". The single has reached a peak of number four on the US Billboard Hot 100. Trivia * MGK and Cabello performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on November 23, 2016,9 and on December 1, 2016 for the The Late Late Show with James Corden. They later performed the song on January 30, 2017 on The Ellen DeGeneres Show following Cabello's exit from girl group Fifth Harmony. * MGK and Camila also performed a cover of Say You Won't Let Go in the BBC Radio Live Lounge. * It was nominated for a RDMA for Best Musical Collaboration * The music video was based around a Bonnie and Clyde love story. * When asked who’s idea it was for the two of them to collab MGK said: “I was in the studio with The Futuristics (who produced it), looking for an authentic voice, not a product of Auto-Tune. Camila is a true vocalist and amazing live performer, so the decision was easy on our end. As soon as she accepted, we went to work.” Lyrics Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated Nothing's that bad If it feels good So you come back Like I knew you would And we're both wild And the night's young And you're my drug Breathe you in 'til my face numb Drop it down to that bass drum I got what you dream 'bout Nails scratchin' my back tatt Eyes closed while you scream out And you keep me in with those hips While my teeth sink in those lips While your body's giving me life And you suffocate in my kiss Then you said I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated I can't explain it I love the pain And I love the way your breath Numbs me of novacaine And we are Always high Keep it strange Okay, yeah, I'm insane But you the same Let me paint the picture Couch by the kitchen Nothin' but your heels on Losin' our religion You're my pretty little vixen And I'm the voice inside your head That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say And you said I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated The way we love, is so unique And when we touch, I'm shivering And no one has to get it Just you and me 'Cause we're just living Between the sheets I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated Category:Singles Category:Songs